Past and Present
by gilmorefan98
Summary: Another take on the April story. Instead it's Rory. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I hated the way April came into the show. It totally ruined the show. This is another take on it. **

Lorelai and Luke met one night in 1984. Luke lives in Stars Hollow and Lorelai lives in Hartford. This is completely AU.

1984

"Come on Luke. I know you are going to have a good time." said Kevin.

Luke and his friends were heading to a party in Hartford. Their friend was in a band. Luke got to the party and saw no one he knew._Why did I have to come here. _Then she saw her.

Lorelai Gilmore was out partying with a few friends from school. She was getting some beer when Luke came over.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

Lorelai looked up and saw the most handsome man. _Why are you thinking that. You are with Chris. _

"Sure."They danced all night.

"I have to go. My parents are going to kill me if I'm any later."

"Don't go. Come back with me to my place."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

Lorelai rode with Luke back to his place. He pulls up in front of a hardware store.

"I thought we were going back to your place?"

"This is my place. I live upstairs."

"Oh um OK."

They went upstairs. Luke offered her a beer.

"Oh yes. I drink these all the time." Luke looked confused.

"How old are you?"

"16. How old are you."

"18. I am heading to UCONN next week."

"My dad wants me to go to Yale."

"Do you want to go?"

"No I want to see the world. I just know there is more out there for me."

It was about midnight and Lorelai and Luke were both drunk. Luke leaned in and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know."

Lorelai leaned in and kissed Luke hard. They were so into the kissing that didn't notice Luke leading her to the bed.

Luke took off her shirt and bra. While Lorelai took his shirt off and pants. Soon they were naked under the sheets.

1999

"Mom. Why do we have to move again?"

"Because I lost my job again."

"Where are we moving this time?"

"To a town 30 min. outside Hartford. You'll like it I know you will."

Rory just wanted a place that she and her mom could settle down in. Her father left her when she was 3 so it was just her mom and her.

"Don't you're parents live in Hartford?"

"Don't remind me. They want to see us tomorrow night."

"Why. The last time we saw them they said that I was a mistake. Am I?"

Lorelai looked stunned. "No you are not a mistake."

They arrived at Stars Hollow. It looked perfect.

"Wow. It's like a little town."

"Yeah. It has everything. It has a diner and a grocery store."

"Hey look. Is this where I will be going to school?"

"If you want. I got a job offer at a inn near here."

"Really. Mom Where are we going to live?"

"Right here."

Lorelai pulled up at a big blue house. "What should we name it?"

"Let's go inside and think about it."

They entered the house and there was a big living room and a kitchen with a bedroom off to the side of the kitchen. Upstairs was a bigger bedroom and bathroom.

"I like this place."

"I do too. Do you want to get some coffee."

"Sure. Where? I didn't see any coffee shops. All I saw was that diner."

"Then let's go there."

Lorelai and Rory walk to the diner. "I like how you can walk to everything."

"I guess it's small town charm." Rory said.

They arrive at the diner and Lorelai stops.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you go in. I will be right there."

_I can't go in there. He'll notice me. I have to tell Rory the truth about her father. But I can't. _

Lorelai walks in the diner and sits with Rory.

Luke comes downstairs and stops. _Wow it's that girl from that night. I wonder if that is her sister. I cant believe she left after that night. _

Luke comes over and asks them what they want and asks Lorelai if they could talk upstairs for a minute.

"OK. Why?"

"I just want to talk to you?"

Lorelai headed upstairs with Luke.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Why you left me in bed all those years ago?"

"I can't believe you remember that."

"I do remember. I was heartbroken."

"I have to show you something. I never told anyone this before."

Lorelai hands him a photo of Rory. "Why am I looking at a photo of your sister?"

"That is not my sister. This is OUR daughter."

Luke just stood there white as a ghost. "You mean to tell me that our one-night -stand resulted in her."

"Yes. Once I found out. I ran away. I was afraid. My boyfriend at the time wanted to claim her as his own but I didn't want that. I have been moving from place to place and I finally found you."

"I don't believe it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because 3 weeks after you my boyfriend and I did it on my balcony. 3 weeks later I was putting on my coming out dress and I didn't fit. I really thought that Chris was the father but I went for a check up and it said that Chris couldnt be the father because I was already too far at that point."

"What do your parents think?"

"They think the same thing as Rory. That Chris is her father."

"Do I tell her or should you tell her?"

"I think we should both tell her together. I'll go and get her."

Lorelai went downstairs and got Rory.

"Hey Rory. Do you mind coming upstairs? I have something I want to tell you."

"OK. Why?"

Rory went upstairs with Lorelai into the office/apartment. There was the coffee guy.

"Mom. What is going on?"

"Rory I have something I have to tell you. Chris is not your father."

"What? Then who is."

"I am. I am your father Rory." Luke said.

Rory looked at Luke and Lorelai.

"How? How is this possible. Does Grandma know it's not Chris."

"Yes. But she doesn't know who the father is I never told her." Lorelai said

"It was a weak moment for both of us. we met at a party and Luke drove me back to his place. and I think you know what happened next."

Rory and Luke just stood there looking at each other.

"I think I need time to think this out." Rory said.

"OK" Luke and Lorelai said

"What now? I mean are you two together now or what."

"We can hang out like a family if that OK with your mom."

"That's fine. You guys should hang out more together. To get to know each other."

Later that night in his apartment Luke was thinking about the things that went on today. _Why did she come back. Did she come back just to tell me. Oh crap how do I tell Rachel._

5 minutes later Rachel walks into the apartment and sees Luke on the couch asleep. She walks over to the table and sees a photo of a girl and wonders who it is.

"Luke. Wake up."

Luke wakes up groggy

"What do you want Rachel.?"

"I found a photo of a girl on the table. Are you cheating on me?"

"No. Rachel I'm not cheating on you. That is my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Yes. I just found out today."

"Who is she?"

"Who? My daughter or her mom."

"The mom of course!"

"She was someone I met a party when I was 18. We weren't dating yet."

"Are you going to leave me for her?"

"No. I dont know. I just found out today. I still getting over the fact that I have a kid running around."

"This just doesn't seem like you."

"What doesn't?"

"The fact that you said you were a virgin when we met and now I have to deal with you having a kid around. Does she want money or something?"

"You know what Rachel If you can't deal with the fact that I have a kid then I don't want you here."

"Are you really kicking me out."

"Yes. And lock the door on your way out."

Rachel left in a hurry and left Stars Hollow but she will be back.

The next morning Luke came by the Gilmore's house.

"HI Luke. What brings you over here today?"

"I was wondering if I could take you out on a date sometime."

"I would love that."

1984

Luke and Lorelai were asleep when Lorelai woke up suddenly. She realizes that she just had sex with someone she doesn't know so she gets out of the bed and puts her clothes on and leaves.

Luke wakes up 2 hours later and discovers a empty bed next to him. He is heartbroken because he thought that they made a connection.

Lorelai goes back to her parent's house. She climbed the tree next to her window. She takes a shower and goes to eat breakfast with her parent's. She won't tell them about last night.

The next 3 weeks were hard. Lorelai and Chris got back together and finally had sex on her balcony. Luke went to UCONN and started dating Rachel because he was still heartbroken over her. Lorelai started feeling sick during 6th period and after class she threw up in the bathroom. This went on for about 3 weeks until Chris said that she should see a doctor. She went to the doctor the next day and Chris came with her. The doctor said that is is pregnant. Both Lorelai and Chris looked shocked.

'Am I the father?" Chris asked shaking.

"She is about 7 weeks pregnant." the Doctor said.

"Well I know It's not yours."

"Then who is it?"

"I met a guy at a party and I went back to his place and had sex with him. We were both drunk at the time as well."

"You cheated on me."

"No. I didn't we broke up"

"What are you going to do now. Your parents are going to kill you."

"I don't even want to think about that."

Later that night Lorelai went to tell her parents

"Mom dad I have something to tell you."

Emily and Richard look at her.

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

Lorelai is sobbing at this point. "I'm pregnant"

Emily and Richard are shocked by this.

"Who's the father? Is it Chris?"

"No. I don't even know his name."

"Lorelai how could you be so selfish. I want to know where you were."

"I went to a party with a bunch of my friend from school and he came up to me and asked me to dance I said yes. we danced for a while and he asked me to go back to his place for a while. I didn't think anything was going to happen. I really didn't think about having sex with him. I would take it all back if I could." Lorelai said while crying

"I want you to get rid of it."

"What? No. I will not get rid of it."

"Why. This will ruin everything. Our family name. You were suppose to go to Yale.

"Is that all you care about. What about me. I have to carry this baby. I know I made a mistake. I was drunk that night as well.

"You were drunk."

"Yes. I was I have been drinking for a while now."

"You are not the daughter I raised. Getting drunk and getting pregnant is not by the Gilmore name."

"I'm sorry."

"We will talk more about this tomorrow. For now I need to go to bed."

1999

A few weeks passed since Lorelai told Luke that he is Rory's father and news of it went around fast. Luke was bombarded with questions about how they met. Luke and Lorelai went on their first date. He took her to Sniffy's. After the date he took her upstairs and made love. Lorelai was happy. She had her middle.

Lorelai headed to Luke's Diner for a cup of coffee.

"Hey. I thought you weren't coming in til later."

"I got the job. Mia said that I was perfect for the job."

"That's great. Is Rory coming in today."

"No. She got accepted into Chilton. I got the payment today."

"How much is it?"

"1,000,000"

"Wow that is a lot of money. How are you going to pay for that."

"I don't know but I will think of something."

"Can I help. I mean she is my daughter too."

"Do you have this much money?"

"Yes. I have enough money. I have been saving it since college."

"I want to see what I come up with first. OK."

"OK. Are you seeing your parents tonight."

"Oh Crap. Do you want to come with me. It will be like the big reveal."

"I guess I could come with you."

"Great pick you up at 7."

"Sounds great."

Later that night the Gilmore girls and Luke were standing outside of Lorelai's house.

"You grew up here?"

"Yeah and do you see that tree over there."

"Yeah. Why?"

"That is the tree I climbed up the morning I left you."

Emily opened the door at the last word.

"Hello Lorelai and Rory. Hello and who might you be."

"Mom can we have a seat in the living room."

"Sure." Emily said not taking her eyes off of the man.

Once Lorelai, Rory and Luke were seated. Emliy asked again.

"So Lorelai who is this man you bring to dinner?"

"Mom Dad. This is Rory's father."

Emily's mouth dropped and Richard passed out.

_This is going to be a long night. _Lorelai thought.

I hope you like it so far. It is going to go back and forth between 1984 and 1999. PLEASE REVIEW or I won't put anymore chapter's up.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the 2nd chapter of Past and Present.

1983

Lorelai and Emily were going to a doctor to see how far along she was. Emily wasn't pleased that her 16 year old daughter was pregnant.

"Hi. We are Lorelai and Emily Gilmore. We are here to see Dr. Neal."

"Yes. Fill these forms out and have a seat in our waiting room."

After a fight with the clerk about stupid stuff. They were led back to a exam room. Dr. Neal came in shortly.

"Hi Lorelai. I hear that you are pregnant."

"Yes. It was stupid. But I made my decision I am keeping it. I know I am 16 but I can take care of the baby."

Emily spoke up "You are not keeping it. I'm not going to let my daughter walk around at school with that. I want you to get rid of it."

"No mom. I have made my decision."

"Why do you want to keep it? Did he hurt you? Was this-" Emily gasped.

"No Mom."

"Well why don't we have a look at your baby okay."

"Okay." The doctor put a gel on her stomach that was still flat.

"Well it looks healthy and you are 10 weeks along. I would recommend getting some prenatal vitamins."

"Okay." Lorelai said while crying.

"Emily can I talk to Lorelai alone for a minute? Can you wait in the waiting room?"

"Fine."

"Lorelai. What's wrong?"

"I was stupid. I was at a party and this guy asks me to dance. I said yes. We danced for a long time. He invited me back to his place for a drink and I went. Next thing I know I wake up and it's morning and we are laying in bed."

"I guess figuring out that your pregnant that you didn't use anything."

"No. We were both drunk so I really don't remember it. I don't even know his last name and my mom wants me to get rid of it."

"I know you are in a hard place. I can give you some numbers if you want to call."

"Thanks. I better be heading out."

"Okay. I want to see you in 3 months for a checkup."

Lorelai walked out of the exam room and out of the office with her mom on her was determinate to leave her parents house. She would wait until they were asleep and then she would sneak out.

"Lorelai Gilmore. You will slow down and tell me what happened in there."

"No. I don't. I - Ugh. Just leave me alone."

"Fine."

Lorelai ate dinner that night knowing it was her last one in this house. Then after they went to bed she snuck out and left the house. She didn't know where to go but she was free.

At the same time Luke was driving back from school and going to visit his girlfriend and dad in Stars Hollow when he saw a woman walking along the side of the road. He wanted to stop but he was on a tight schedule and Rachel wouldn't like that he brought another woman back with him so he let her go. It was a weird 2 months. One minute he broke up with Rachel and went to a party where he met someone. He invited her back to his place and had sex. She left the next morning and got back together with Rachel. He was studying to be a English teacher when he got a phone call about his dad.

Luke arrived in Stars Hollow that night and went straight to his dad's house.

"Dad. Are you alright? I got a phone call at school."

"I got cancer. It's pretty bad. I won't last another few months."

"Dad. I can't lose you. I am dropping out and coming home to take care of you."

"Luke no. I paid too much for you to drop out. I will be fine. Go hang with Rachel."

Luke did what his father wanted him too. On the way to Rachel's Luke saw a black haired woman that looked like her. He wanted to but he was still heartbroken that she left without saying a word. Luke arrived at Rachel's and hung out with her for a few minutes and then walked around town.

1999

Lorelai and Rory are heading to Luke's for breakfast when a woman comes up to them.

"Are you Lorelai?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"I'm Rachel Luke's girlfriend"

"Um really because I have been going out with Luke for 2 weeks now."

"Why did you have to come back? Why did you even have her?"

"Back off. It was a night that we won't ever get back. I know he wasn't with you."

"I was happy with him. We were together for 9 years as friend and 7 years dating."

"I'm sorry I messed up your plans. But don't take it out on me or my daughter."

"Whatever."

Lorelai and Rory walk into Luke's and Lorelai goes up to the counter.

"Luke is there somewhere we can talk. In private."

"Why? Is everything ok?"

"Um I don't know."

"Okay."

Luke leads her up the stairs and into his apartment.

"Rachel verbally attacked me today on the street."

"What? Why is she back I kicked her out of here 2 weeks ago."

"Why did you kick her out? I know you used to date. I'm just saying that she might not be over you yet."

"Of course she's not. We have been friends for 10+ years and dating for 6 so. Why did you come back? Was it for Rory or was it because of me?"

"I got a job offer at the Inn. I really had no plans to move here."

"Really! So were you really going to tell Rory who her real dad was or were you going to let it go by and not tell her or me."

"I mean yes. I was going to tell you and Rory but it never came up at a good point to tell her. Once we moved here I had to tell here before she found out."

"If we didn't meet before 2 weeks ago. Were you ever going to tell her it was me."

"Yes at some point."

"Why are we fighting? I mean yes I loved Rachel and I hoped we would settle down and get married but things change. Look at me. I found out about Rory."

"I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Well I have one option for us open right now."

"What?"

"I want to move in."

"What? Luke?"

"There's more."

Luke got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Lorelai Gilmore, Will you marry me?"

"Are you sure? I mean yes I will."

"Good. You scared me there for a second."

"Wow. I'm getting married."

5 years later

"Mom. Where are you? I need to get to Yale." Rory asked as she walked into her parents bedroom. "Oh my I'm sorry"

Rory got a surprise when she walked into the bedroom

"Wow after 5 kids I can't believe you have the energy to do it."

"Rory please get out. I am bothered by you being in here when I am well-"

"Sorry dad."

The past 5 years were a whirlwind for Luke and Lorelai. They got married and 2 months later they were expecting. They were thrilled. Alex Lucas Danes was born June 3rd 2000. A year later Luke's nephew Jess was staying with them. So they had to resort to the apartment for sex and 3 months later Lorelai was pregnant again. 9 months later Lila Emily Danes was born July 6th 2001. Right after Lila was born Rory got in a accident and separated Luke and Lorelai for a while. Lorelai moved to New york and Luke moved back into his apartment. 2 months later Lorelai moved back and apologized to Luke for everything. 10 months later Dylan William Danes was born on March 3rd 2002. One night during Friday Night Dinner Emily asked if you they were have more kids. Luke said yes we are. Rory graduated for Chilton in 2003and Alex was starting preschool. Lorelai asked Luke how many more kids they want. Luke siad that he wanted at least one more. So they ended up having Aiden Richard Danes and Beverly Ann Danes born on April 13th 2003 and October 12th 2004. They had there hands full with 5 kids under the age of 5. Lorelai is hoping for more kids but Luke has enough.

1984

Lorelai is waiting in the hospital waiting to deliver Rory. After it's done she wishes that she had waited. She holds Rory in her arms.

"I'm filling out the mom and dad card. What's her father's name?"

"I don't know. I only met him once. I haven't seen him since. He doesn't know about her."

I'll just leave this with you then. You can fill this out later."

"Thanks."

At the same time Luke is searching for his father who is dying of cancer and he walks by a room where a young woman is there and holding a baby. Luke is thinking is this her. It can't be. and he keeps on walking to his father's room.

"Dad I'm here. I tried to make it here as fast as I could."

"Luke is that you? Where's Lizzie?"

"She's ran off with Jess's father. She's gone."

"Oh. I don't have much time left."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

At that moment William passed away and Luke started crying. One of the nurses came over to him and tried to comfort him.

Over the next 16 years. Luke moved out of the house that his family lived in and moved upstairs under the hardware store. He has had plans to turn it into a diner and he had help from Rachel and Buddy and Maisy. It took him 3 years to open the diner and everyone was in town to try it out. Luke stayed friends with Rachel for many years until her took the push to ask her out. They were dating for 5 years and Rachel wanted to move out of Stars Hollow. Luke didn't like that so they broke up and Luke became depressed.

Lorelai was released from the hospital with baby Rory. They stayed with people for many years until they found a house of their own. Lorelai had some ups and downs but through it all she had Rory and was free of her parents house. She went back there one day and her parents were shocked to see her. She told them that she snuck out those many years ago and was working at a law firm in PA. There were some fights but everything ended nicely.

After 20 years and 6 kids Luke and Lorelai were happy and Lorelai still hung on to the Mom and Dad care from the hospital that night.

Rory Leigh Danes

Mother- Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

Father-Lucas Andrew Danes

Born on October 30 1983

Alex- 5 years old, Loves cooking.

Lila- 4 years old Daddy's Girl

Dylan- 3 years old Loves the outdoors

Aiden-2 years old

Beverly-1 year old

And to top it off they had twins they following years. Amy Bree Danes and Scott Brendan Danes. were born on Febuary 14th 2006 at Martha's Vineyard.

PS. I used my family's birthdates for some of the kid's and I used Scott's name too. I just wanted to see how many names I could get. I hope you liked it. It wasn't one of my best ones. Keep reading Taking Chances.


End file.
